Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction
by Elemental-Knowledge
Summary: A poorly (brilliantly) done fanfiction parody done by myself and another fanfiction author who doesn't want to be named *COUGH Dr. Videogame COUGH* Sonic being SAn1c, and other hilariousness ensues. Basically your typical piece of garbage. Mindless drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

FanFriction: Da FanFaction

Eh Porly Dun Pirody

onz deh, Sanic da Hegehog wnt 2 tha grn hall zne. Hi nededed is gramare 2 B chckeded! 4 U C, Hi wuz righting FanFriction 4 devantart. Hee hed NOOOOOOOH stindrds! Nd thenz Malleo wocked inz cuz iss wuz an cost-overt. Day den sawz Smus AAoron frum Meteoroid n thez werez n luv. Day bth give'er Chococococolattttee n an hurt shipped bax. Smus thun leftz cuz s he wuz n luv wif FAX MCHOUD. Den Weege cam n cuzzzz I neded 2 addz someonez 2 ths stree 2 makez issss moar betterer! Than Malleo Weege nd Sanic Livd Hpply evr aftre! D ENDZ! Srry fur waisting yur thyme!

Buttz nother oppertinityv shown ip n da from if an squeal, Butt wii mist svae dat fur da nekst cheptr.

Twoo Bee Continooet…..

/Auther's Not/ Di U liekz da fist chptr if Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction. Peas Favoorite, reeveew nd felluw 2 soe Yur suprot. Thnaks fur Redding.

Exeuntz


	2. da Mgamon ENtrizzz da butlle 1!

Fanfriction: Da Fanfraction, da Seakuell chiptur!1!

Aftr Sanic the heghog, beettt Malleo ina rase/him wnt tw2oo gRN hil zne wit Weegee nd gout drnk bcus tey saw smUS at te bar nd wnteded tw2oo dans. butt mgamon shoootttttt Smus in te fase nd madeded a fase liek :3 butt den Malleo wnteded a remach wit Sanic nd Mgamon jonied t erase nd beett dem wit gunzz;. Malleo nd Sanic fermmmed un alianse nd kild Mgamon wit a CHOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOLATE sord tw2oo da fase. Mgamon meltded bcud him wus alerererjik tw2oo CHOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOLATE sordz. Butt Mgamon kame bak tw2oo lief…

TW2OO BEE COONTINUUET!1!11one!?

Autor"z Notzzz;::;: Mgamon izz te rael ebil bcus him iz te wrzte.

(But on a serious note, Dr. Videogame will write the next piece of insanity here.)

_EXU__**e**_**NTZ**


	3. Da Smish ternomint! (Da 'Q' iz silint)

Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction Chapta Tree (Da Squeel Too)

AFtre da dafeet if mgamon, sanic chosen too entre da Supra Smish Bross turnamnet. Da priz wuz fre CHOCLOLOOATETETTOOOATE 4 Lif. ALOS, MALLEO ADN WEEGE AND SMUS ADN FIX MCCHOUD ADN MGAMON ADN LITTTL MAK ADN ROSAMIA ADN ROOBIN ADN LUCINO ADN NSEE ADN DOCTA MALLEO ADN BOB DA ROBOOT ADN SHLUK ADN KRIBEE ADN YOSHEE ADN METAL NIGHT ADN CAPTIN FALCOON ADN PIK MEN ADN OLIMOOR ADN ICK ADN CHARIBARD ADN SQUIRTTTLEE ADN VENISSORE ADN MOOTOO ADN PEEKACHOO ADN PALOOTINA ADN PITT ADN SHIK ADN ZEEROH SOOT SMUS ADN ZELLDAHHH ADN LNIK ADN GANOON ADN BOWZA ADN DINKEY KING ADN DOODY KING ADN FALL CO. ADN GREEN NINJAH ADN ICK CLIMERS ADN KONG DEEEDEEDE ADN JIGGLEPIFF ADN PEECHOO ADN SNACK ADN TWOON LICK ADN VILAGEER ADN WAREEO ADN WEEFIT TRAINAH ADN WLOF ADN YONG LICK ADN MEE ENTRE DA CNTEEST 2 WEEN DA CHOCLOLOOATETETTOOOATE 4 LIF. DIS WUZ INN CAPZ 2 MAEK I BETTERER

Sanic entre da cnteest nd wuz putt in da plattfrom clled fineel destinaattiiion. nd then, malleo nd weege aslo entre. den, dis happenee

BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM CRISH BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM WHISHEE BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM

Afta ill dat booooom, Malleo nd Weege deid cept day didint cuz moar charatcres 4 da squeal butt Sanic 1 adn faced mgamon. Itt wnet like:

CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH BOOOM CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH

Den…

AFtre da dafeet if mgamon, sanic chosen too entre da Supra Smish Bross turnamnet. Da priz wuz fre CHOCLOLOOATETETTOOOATE 4 Lif. ALOS, MALLEO ADN WEEGE AND SMUS ADN FIX MCCHOUD ADN MGAMON ADN LITTTL MAK ADN ROSAMIA ADN ROOBIN ADN LUCINO ADN NSEE ADN DOCTA MALLEO ADN BOB DA ROBOOT ADN SHLUK ADN KRIBEE ADN YOSHEE ADN METAL NIGHT ADN CAPTIN FALCOON ADN PIK MEN ADN OLIMOOR ADN ICK ADN CHARIBARD ADN SQUIRTTTLEE ADN VENISSORE ADN MOOTOO ADN PEEKACHOO ADN PALOOTINA ADN PITT ADN SHIK ADN ZEEROH SOOT SMUS ADN ZELLDAHHH ADN LNIK ADN GANOON ADN BOWZA ADN DINKEY KING ADN DOODY KING ADN FALL CO. ADN GREEN NINJAH ADN ICK CLIMERS ADN KONG DEEEDEEDE ADN JIGGLEPIFF ADN PEECHOO ADN SNACK ADN TWOON LICK ADN VILAGEER ADN WAREEO ADN WEEFIT TRAINAH ADN WLOF ADN YONG LICK ADN MEE ADN PRINCEES PITTICH ENTRE DA CNTEEST 2 WEEN DA CHOCLOLOOATETETTOOOATE 4 LIF. DIS WUZ INN CAPZ 2 MAEK I BETTERER

Sanic entre da cnteest nd wuz putt in da plattfrom clled fineel destinaattiiion. nd then, malleo nd weege aslo entre. den, dis happenee

BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM CRISH BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM WHISHEE BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM

Afta ill dat booooom, Malleo nd Weege deid cept day didint cuz moar charatcres 4 da squeal butt Sanic 1 adn faced mgamon. Itt wnet like:

CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH BOOOM CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH CRAASSHH

soree, AI repeeted da stree bi accidente.

Sow, Sanic defeeted Mgamon adn den fit ill da charactres it wonce 4 da chocololatatattate leik:

BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG BAANNGG

Sanic wuz winna agin adn fit Mastah hind leik:

OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH OOUUCCHH

Finily, Sanic 1 da Chocococococolllaatttteeee 4 lif nd wuz screemed:

Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee Chocococococolllaatttteeee

Den hee wuz leik:

YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY

Den Sanic wuz happee adn da charactres dat died came bak agin 4 da nxt squeal.

/Auterz Not/ Soree 4 da repeet if da stree butt mee donnt knoww hao 2 deleete itt!

(Good luck following this 5000 word travesty Elemental-Knowledge! Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going back to writing stories where I get to proofread and put hours of effort in! Next chapter's yours! – Dr. VideoGame!)

EXEUNTEEZ


	4. Dey gits fat, butt loose waght

Aftr da smish ternimint Sanic nd Malleo nd SmuS wnt tw2oo a ptza risterunt tw2oo silibraet SAnics win at da smish terniment. Sanic orderedededed a piperoni ptza nd Malleo orderedeq a itilin stil ptza and Smus eight mitrids bcuz brin r gud. Tey eight sew mch ptza tht tey wer obees, butt sanic run tw2oo loose waght, Malleo dud pleminggg 4 Smus hwo berked da tolit!1!

Wen tey loooost da waght/ smus nd San1c wnt on a dat nd Malleo wuz at hoom wit petch nd Weegee aykayay: grn Malleo. Noting hupind dat nite, or wuz it?

Autorz not: HGDIOXbgejcdiuIWe098ewhbO*&EyfphJABSVpf8T#eIHvasTUos

_Ezeunts_


	5. Sanic dus da Fanfriction

NAO, DA SECONDE SQUEEL

ONZ DAI SANIC WUZ WIRITING N ILL CAPZ CUZ I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK KOOOL! nao hee tiped n lowah cse cuz dat wuz kool. NAO (S)HE UNDERLINE DA WRODS, Finalleee da new fanfriction bi Sanic wuz reddeee. Ih wuz 4 Sonic The Hedgehog.

Origins of the Seven Chaos Emeralds

A long time ago, seven sacred relics were formed by the seven guardians of Mobius. One by one, they captured their very souls into the emeralds so that the one who used them would have the power of the gods. These relics were scattered across Mobius waiting to be found. However, only one was destined to gain this legendary power was a young hedgehog named Sonic. This gifted one already held the power of speeds reaching that of sound and a slight color difference in the quills, but his true power had yet to be discovered. So, when Sonic went out to stop Dr. Robotnik, he came across these relics and gained their powers. He collected all of them and unlocked his true power: Super Sonic. Super Sonic defeated Robotnik and saved Mobius once and for all! The End!

DEN SANIC PST DA FANFRICTION IN ISTED IF DEVANTART ND PEEPLE REVEW. DA REVEWS WER…

DEOGAME chapter 4 . Sep 9

Wha da hle, u jus wrot chapta witut chocococococococococococoococlaaaateeee. Ayee meen, of day r gonnnnaaa b obees, u neeeed 2 ad chococococolate. U brok da cde Elmentak nowldge, nao docta vid-ee-o gam iss gonna haf 2 writ da nxt chapta ll abut chococolatee.

exuent

Dr. VideoGame chapter 3 . Sep 3

YAYZ, MAI CHAPTA!

In ALl Seriousness, Do you accept the challenge for the next chapter?

DEOGAME chapter 2 . Sep 2

WHEREEZ DA NEXT CHAPTA?

Linkfan 101 chapter 2 . Sep 2

This is a masterpiece considering your asshatery in premier adventure. But really, I actually liked it

. VideoGame chapter 1 . Sep 2

Why is my name in the description... I had nothing to do with this. Sure, I was there when you and DEOGAME wrote it but I believe credit should be restored to DEOGAME himself!

DEOGAME chapter 1 . Sep 2

Thx 4 Lkng It!

mewlover5344 chapter 1 . Sep 2

...this is the best thing i have ever read.

DEOGAME chapter 1 . Sep 1

You're clearly an imposter of me! I don't write like that, it was just a joke!

P.S. I'm doing this as a guest because I can't comment twice

DEOGAME chapter 1 . Sep 1

WUT

DEOGAME chapter 1 . Sep 1

Hey buddy, You're not DEOGAME, I am!

DEOGAME chapter 1 . Sep 1

O MAI GID, I TOLDZ U NIT 2 CREDITZ MEE! ASLO, DIS WUZ NIT EH PAROHDY, DIS WUZ BSET FANFRICTION EVAH MEAD ND WUZ SPPUSE 2 HLEP WRITTERS. NAO, THY MAI BECAME POPULARE WHN THY DI NT WNAT THA!

Adn Sanic WUz HApee!

DE EDN

/AUters Not/ Hop U n-JOyyed da ltest chapta. Peas review!

. Chocococolattte


	6. FANFRICTION DA INDENG CHIPTURRRRRRRR

Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction

Chapta Si

ONZ DAI sanic DA HEGEHIG WUZ WOK ING TO DA GRN HLLI ZNE. HEE WUZ EET DA CHOCOCOCOLATTE BU DECIDEDED 2 GIV I IP. DATS BEE CUZ (S)HE WUZ OBEES (hooray CANNONONON) N DA FORT CHAPTA. DEN MALLEO CAM NI ADN SED.

"All a right, that's a it! I've a had it with a this awful fanfiction!"

/Auter's Not/ Wut

"Come on a Sonic, lets a show him who's boss!" Mario said to Sonic

"Yeah… I've had it with being so out of character. This guy doesn't even know how to spell our own names!"

Sonic and Mario jumped out of the computer screen and faced the author directly.

"So… you're the one responsible for all this awful Fanfiction!" Sonic said

Immediately, Mario began launching fire balls whilst yelling:

"That's a for making me so out of character! That's for repeating the story! That's for making us obese. That's for the awful grammar…"

"Mario… it's alright, look at him!" Sonic replied

Sonic and Mario faced the author as he lay on the ground.

"Guys… I'm sorry for the awful work. I'll never do it again!" The author added

"You'd better not!" Sonic replied

Samus immediately jumped out of the computer screen to join our trio.

"Hey… we still on for another date?" Samus asked

"NO, NO-ONE LIKES OUR PAIRING… NOW GO!" Sonic replied

"Well… I do." The author replied.

"NO ONE ASKED A YOU A!" Mario yelled

Samus jumped back in the screen and Sonic forced the author to delete Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction. After the delete, Sonic and Mario began to fade.

"Well, I guess this is it!" Sonic said before he disappeared.

However, a crack in the time-space continuum lead to Sonic waking up in Green Hill Zone.

"Wow… I'm alive." Sonic stated before moving towards his computer.

'I wonder what happened to the author.' Sonic thought to himself

He found the author's profile and saw he had a new story for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He scrolled down to find a brand new travesty entitled "Charlee ADn da CHOCOCOCOOCCOCOOCOCOCOLATTE Fack-Toe-REE! AN MODREN REETEELING!"

Sonic barely trudged through the first awful chapter, left his review and went out for a run. He knew that the author did not learn from his mistakes, but in the end… maybe things will work out.

Exeunt

/Author's Note/ Hello, I'm Dr. VideoGame, the co-author of this story. I hope the five people who read this were satisfied by the conclusion and I'm glad to finally finish a story. Special thanks goes out to Elemental-Knowledge for co-writing and writing chapters as well as posting it on this website. You can find him… in the name above. He uses spellcheck as excessively as I do and there are some good stories there to cleanse your minds from this one. Also, special thanks to DeoGame, Link fan101 and mewlover5344 for all reviews posted. They are all appreciated. So… yeah! The end!


End file.
